The End of Cyrodill
by Randomer
Summary: It started in Bravil... The city guard eliminated, the population slaughtered and even its heroes wiped out. Seen through the eyes of Chancellor Ocato. As each city, village and camp is systematically destroyed things are revealed... Please R


High Chancellor Ocato was rustled from his peaceful dreams by a rapid succession of knocks on his thick wooden door. He had slept in his robes, only dropping off several hours ago after spending all night poured over the records of Uriel Septim. It had been six months since the dragon fires were relit and Cyrodill had known peace. The rapid knocking was heard again and he called out across the darkened room,

"What?"

"Sir, there is an emergency; you must head to the council chambers." Replied a voice, he could tell right away it was one of the palace guards.

"What watch is it?" Ocato asked, getting out of bed and striding across his lavish chamber to open the door.

"End of the fifth sir, dawn soon."

"And what emergency cannot wait until council hours?" Ocato asked, opening the door slightly and peering across the threshold at the guard. The man had removed his helmet, a ragged piece of parchment clutched in his trembling gauntlet.

"Are you okay soldier?"

"Sir, please read this letter."

Ocato took the letter, it was damp and ragged, he only read the first line before he stopped, the colour drained from his face and the guard nodded sorrowfully. He saw across the hall way his personal guard Evangeline in tears.

"They're dead sir" she cried, her usual stoic exterior was gone, "they're all dead!" she screamed.

A short while later Ocato hurried through the halls of the Palace, guards and other councillors rushed past him, some tried to stop him or talk to him, he ignored them, barging past, his escort clearing a path through the crowds that only seemed to grow. This was a bigger crisis that Kvatch and the responsibility now fell on his shoulders. By the Nine Divines he missed Uriel.

The council chamber was silent as he flung open the doors; all the councillors were gathered in their respective seats, all eyes turned to face him. He strode to his seat, the one the emperor would have used in better times, replaced with a smaller and less ornate chair. He swept his robes underneath himself as he sat down. He rested his head in his hand and gathered his composure; nobody had take their eyes off him.

"Gentlemen, as you may have already heard there has been an incident, one on a par with the destruction at Kvatch. Bravil has been burned and its population slaughtered."

There was a ripple of groans and quiet curses.

"I have already ordered a detachment of riders to head to the city and assess the situation; we are sending a barge down river with more supplies and troops."

This was met with a series of mutters and nods of approval.

"But I regret to inform you all that Count Regulus is dead along with the entire Bravil city guard."

A young Wood Elf councillor rose from his chair and rushed from the room; perhaps the news was too much to bear. The other councillors took the news with no more than murmurs.

"Right now we have only a few listed survivors, an Argonian called S'Krivva who escaped with an Orc, Bogrum Gro-Galash and the Mages Guild head Kud-Ei. There may be more, but we do not know. They will be brought in to give testimony before midmorning."

A Dark Elf councilor was the first to speak after Ocato had finished. "Who did it? Was it the Dark Brotherhood? Or was this a political attack?"

"Right now, there is no one above suspicion, we do not know. Until the first reports come in there is very little we can do. You must be patient Councillor Methus."

Ocato stood up again and addressed the council one more before he left the room.

"Gentlemen, we shall adjourn until midmorning, I suggest you all breakfast promptly before returning, this council may not adjourn again for a significant time."

With those words Ocato swiftly left, passing through the great doors and into the throng of soldiers and citizens that had gathered in the hallway. Evangeline joined him here and assisted him in returning to his chambers. Here he sat alone for a few minutes, munching on stale bread and cheese left over from yesterday. Here it was silent and far away from the chaos below. He approached his window and peered through it at an angle, he could just about see the smoke on the horizon, Bravil was burning, and there was nothing he could do. He managed to hold back his tears.

"Why do you cry High Chancellor?" A woman's voice asked behind him, it was not Evangeline or any of the maids. He spun around to see a dark figure at his desk, flicking through his notes. His battle staff was by the door and there was no way to get to it from here.

"I recognize your robes." Ocato replied angrily without thinking.

"You should recognize my face too." Was the reply, with this the figure stood up and lowered her hood; a beautiful but dark Altmer face stared back at him.

"You do not remember old friends?"

"No, I do not remember you, what do you want?"

"I come with a message from the Dark Brotherhood, as a Speaker of the Black Hand I have to inform you that the Brotherhood had no involvement in the incident at Bravil."

"What do you know of it? What proof is this?" Ocato questioned the fellow High-Elf with misplaced aggression; she sighed unhappily and drew her dagger.

"Chancellor the Night Mother would praise me for allowing you to drop dead at my hands, but your value is far higher than even you might expect. Your value to me is infinite. All I must say is that amongst the ruins of the city you will find three of my best agents. They too have been slaughtered and we seek vengeance just as much as you do. As soon as you know of the culprit you must make it public, or at least known to us, you will have the full assistance of the Brotherhood in seeking justice."

With her speech finished the Altmer Speaker disappeared and Ocato was left bewildered. But two things had struck him more than anything, she had claimed to have known him, many knew his name of course, but he had no ties to the Brotherhood! Then there were her words 'Culprit', just one person? Surely you'd need an army to burn a city? Then who was it? Skyrim? Morrowind? Was this the re-kindling of an ancient war? These thoughts plagued him as he made his way out of his room; the dark face of the Speaker still haunted his mind as he returned to the growing hubbub in the palace. He heard voices calling his name from different parts of the crowd but one stood out in particular. One of the Palace Guard Captains, Ciserus, was calling his name desperately.

"Ciserus!" Ocato called, approaching him, "you know better than to feel troubled like this!"

"Sir, you must understand, there has been a new development. Our first detachment of riders has just returned. They say that Border Watch has been attacked as well!"

"Calm yourself!" Ocato said to him. Placing one hand carefully upon his armoured shoulder, "Is that the worst of it?" he asked.

"No sir, the worst news is still to come. The Champion, Sir, Martin Septim's friend... had been found dead in Bravil."

The Champion of Cyrodill? One of its heroes had fallen already? Could this day get any worse?

"Recall all council members now! Summon all town Counts and Countesses!" Ocato ordered, they were followed to the letter as guards and messengers shot off in different directions. Little did he know however that the chaos had only just begun.


End file.
